


of Sense and Virtue

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Humor, Other, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan journey to Tatooine to retrieve Anakin, the young boy refuses them to stay with is mother. Years later, Anakin Skywalker journeys to Coruscant as the Senator of Tatooine, in an attempt to reunite his system with the Republic.  Thanks to Anakin,  Tatooine is no longer what it was before however, that does may make his reunion with those in his past any less bitter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rambling about a senator ! anakin au on my blog for a while now, so i had to write it out!

Anakin had never forgotten the tales of Coruscant. He had never forgotten how years ago, those two men approached him with grand dreams of becoming a Jedi, and with luck, eventually becoming a master. Their words were kind and their selfish intentions hidden soft smiles; they built him up only to promise him a world void of happiness and freedom. So when all was said and done, he refused them.  

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon held nothing but disappointment in their eyes when Anakin had refused them.

 

Perhaps Qui-Gon held resentment. All the dreams and aspirations he held for one day, becoming the master of the “Chosen One” dwindle away when Anakin refused to depart from his mother. He didn’t like the life of being a slave, but the mere idea he’d never see her again terrified him. And as time went on, as he reflected on and researched that laws and regulations of being in the Order, Anakin regretted ever  _ wanting  _ to be a Jedi. 

 

And he loathed them for attempting to fill his mind with propaganda and dreams of grandeur for an institution that would in the end, take away his agency. Just in a more colorful way.

 

So he stayed--he and Shmi. He watched them leave without as much as a goodbye. And with them, everything that dealt with the Order and the Republic left too (Anakin thought of Queen Amidala from time to time, but only in the same light in which he did Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan). They all left--left Anakin and Shmi without offering help or a home. Because to them , his worth was only tied to him picking up the mantle of the “chosen one”. He was just another slave to them, and as a Jedi, he’d just be a weapon. 

 

So back then, Anakin made the right choice, and stayed with is mother. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Years later, young Senator Skywalker gazed at the horizon as the binary suns began to set. Only a warm light was left in their wake and the cool air finally swept over the desert planet. 

 

Anakin turned away from the window and back toward his desk, where a medium sized briefcase sat, waiting for him to take hold of it.

 

“That’s the last of them.” A reaffirming voice from the doorway sounded, and Anakin looked ahead to see his mother. 

 

His nerves eased as he approached her with open arms. “I was just about to say goodbye.”

 

“I figured-I just wanted to save you the walk.” She embraced Anakin.

 

“A walk wouldn’t be all that bad...I could clear my mind--”

 

“Annie,” Shmi spoke, taking a step back. “I know you’re trying to delay this trip.”

 

Anakin only sighed, not at all shocked that his mother called him out. “You know more than anyone that I don’t want to go to Coruscant.” 

 

“Yes I know, but you must.” Shmi looked into his eyes. “This treaty...this alliance can mean a lot for Tatooine.”

 

“Really? Because as far as I’m concerned, we’ve been doing well on our own. This whole planet, the system--it’s flourished without the help of the Republic. So why do we need them? When they turned their backs on us years ago, I wanted that to be the end. Why should we open  _ our  _ resources and aid to them. We’re fine without them--”

 

“ _ If,  _ the war reaches our system,” Shmi cut off. “We’ll need all the help we can get. And they’ll need our help. We’ve discussed this hundreds of times Annie, it’s helpful for everyone.”

 

Anakin looked at his commlink. “Still doesn’t change the fact that they only grew interested in Tatooine when they figured out that the system wasn’t the old dustbowl they’d remembered it as. Mother, don’t expect anything great from this. I’m only staying in Coruscant for a while...the Tatoo system may or may not be a part of the Republic when I return.”

 

He and Shmi exchanged a few more words before Anakin headed to his ship.

 

He was silent as it took off, gazing at the sandy surface until it was no more. The ship ascended to space and within moments, only a blur of milky white was seen. The senator leaned back into his seat, quiet and focused. 

 

So many scenarios panned out in his head. How he’d have to duck and dodge everyone he met years ago on Tatooine--those who called him a mere “slave” or even attempted to coerce him into becoming some weapon. There would be those who looked at him in awe, for he was one of the few to reject the call of the Order. Anakin knew that it was not uncommon, for those in Coruscant to berate him for being from a lower planet and a system like Tatoo--they hadn’t known all he’d done for his home.

 

Others looked at him in envy, and even fear. It was no secret that he was strong in the force, and that his very Force controlled Tatooine. It brought the planet life, rain--the air and energy about Tatooine was pure. What was once a cesspool for the vermin of the galaxy was now a place of untouched beauty. Untouched by the Republic that was, and Anakin hoped to keep it that way.

 

The same could be said for the rest of the system too. 

 

Anakin’s Force far exceeded Tatooine, in addition to his diplomacy. While the Tatoo system acted independently, it was still one of the strongest systems in the galaxy. There was a stable government, a thriving economy and most of all peace. No slavery...no violence...all that had changed when Anakin led a revolt and assumed power. He and the others had worked tirelessly and now, here he was. In a ship headed to Coruscant. 

 

He leaned his head back into the cushion, closing his eyes. 

 

He prayed this whole thing went over fast. 

 

OoO

 

He jerked heavily when the ship exited hyperspace, slowing down as it approached a dim planet. Anakin could see the lights as he grew closer, illuminating one after another until the city wide scape made itself known. 

 

The Republic’s capital, Coruscant , was clear now. 

 

Anakin could taste the bile in the back of his throat in addition, he felt the anger from years ago slowly begin to rise.  

 

“Preparing descent.” He heard one of the pilots say and sharply, he inhaled. 

 

_ It will be over soon.  _ Anakin repeated to himself over and over again. 

 

He held his breath as the ship began to descend, and he prepared himself for yet another long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments for the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one!

As grand as the buildings were in Coruscant, Anakin was not intimidated.

 

He’d been all around the galaxy; had seen skyscrapers that hid behind the clouds--Coruscant was nothing special. At least not to him. The sooner he got this negotiation done with, the quicker he could leave and that was all he wanted. 

 

When his ship landed on the platform, Anakin could see a few officials out waiting for him. He groaned as the pilot began to fiddle with the buttons, about to open the hatch. 

 

“Thank you,” Anakin addressed his pilot as she gazed his direction. “Have a safe flight back to Tatooine.”

 

“And good luck to you.” She responded wholeheartedly.

 

The hatch crept open and out Anakin stepped.  

 

The scene was how he expected. A few Coruscant guards, Clone Troopers (Anakin had heard a lot about the clones and for the most part, was extremely curious), and the Vice Chancellor. The greeting and exchanges were quick with few words. Mas Amedda was certainly one of the politicians who thought poorly of Tatooine or anyone who came from it. Anakin did not have to try to shorten his conversation with him--The Vice Chancellor didn’t wish to speak with him in the first place.

 

“There is just some paperwork that will need to be done. You have an office already assigned to you in the building. After that, you will be shown your quarters.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Anakin’s arms were crossed. 

 

“The Chancellor also wishes to see you, but has agreed to wait until tomorrow morning, when you are well rested. He, and Senator Amidala of Naboo will discuss the plans of uniting Tatooine and the Republic with you.”

 

Anakin nodded in silence, as Amedda gazed concerned in his direction.

 

“You don’t have a bodyguard?” 

 

“I didn’t think I need one.”

 

“Senator, we are in the middle of the war. Things in Tatooine may be different however even here, in the Republic’s capital--a body guard is essential. I will contact one of the Generals to see if they have any Troopers to spare.” Amedda took a few steps toward the building. “Until then, be on alert Senator.”

 

Anakin bit his lip. 

 

The amount of inappropriate responses he had saved in his mental reservoir far exceeded the trillions of people here on Coruscant. However, he promised his mother he would let things go so in silence, he followed Amedda into the Senate building and found himself sitting comfortably in his office. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

For the first two hours or so, the large window was the only thing that remotely intrigued Anakin.  However to him, the scenery was still as bland as it was before--it might as well have all been in black and white. The buildings, the lights...everything was lifeless. Anakin sighed as he finished up his work, however was not interested in contacting Amedda to notify him that he’d completed his task.  He simply wanted to be alone to mentally prepare for what was ahead of him. Thinking of the following weeks nearly gave him a headache. 

 

His mental turmoil was halted however,  when he felt a strong Force approaching the door. 

 

Granted, Anakin had felt all types of Forces since he’d arrived to Coruscant, this one was certainly more noticeable than the rest. He first feared that it was Obi-Wan nearing his room. Yet, the more he focused, the more this did not seem like an  **old frien** d (if that’s what he could call Obi-Wan)

 

The Senator perked when he heard a knock on the door, curious to see who his visitors were.

 

“Come in.” He announced loudly.

 

With that, the entrance slid open and in walked three individuals. One was Mas Amedda--Anakin’s eyes gazed right over him, the other was a Lethan Twi’lek Jedi and then, a Clone Trooper.

 

“Ahh, so I see you finished your work.” Amedda spoke, motioning toward the neatly stacked pile of documents. 

 

“You’re a Jedi?” Anakin asked, ignoring Amedda’s question. He had lost respect for him the moment he insulted Tatooine---as far as Anakin knew, Amedda’s presence in the room was unimportant.

 

“I am General Naida, of the 501st. I was informed you were in need of a bodyguard and one of my ARC Captains, volunteered to take the job.” She smiled and motioned toward him, giving him a chance to introduce himself. 

 

“My name is Captain Ross and as you’ve heard, I will be your guard for the duration of your time here.”

 

“Nice meeting you then, Captain. You too General.” Anakin stood and approached both of them, taking hold of both their hands one at a time and shaking them. Naida certainly was the owner of the powerful Force, but she seemed kind, so Anakin wasn’t worried. Ross seemed kind as well. Anakin could tell the general and the trooper were both close friends, and to feel some friendly air in the atmosphere was a bit heart warming given the tension between he and Amedda. 

 

“How are things in the temple?” The question , directed toward Naida, was rather abrupt. She rose an eyebrow. 

 

“Things are as fine as they can be during a war.” She responded, looking back toward her captain. 

 

“Forgive me, the war hasn’t reached Tatooine yet, so I may seem ignorant of the structure here--all Jedi are Generals?”

 

“Not all of the Jedi are Generals, Senator. But every General you see, is a Jedi.”

 

In the midst of the conversation, her commlink rang. She gave Ross an apologetic glance before she addressed Anakin.

 

“That would be Captain Rex, of the Torrent. I’m needed elsewhere. You are in good hands, Senator.” She smiled at the clone. “Take care Ross.”

 

“You too, General.”

 

She had left and with her, the powerful force vanished. “The Captain will escort you to your quarters and will remain with you for the duration of your stay in Coruscant.” He turned to leave but paused at the door. “The Chancellor will see you tomorrow morning, as I have explained.”

 

Anakin nodded and watched as the Vice Chancellor exited the room and it was just he and his guard left. He sighed, standing up and grabbing the stack of papers, feeling the boredom and disinterest for this dull planet kicking in once again. The General had interested him, simply because she was the first Jedi he’d seen in years, but she was gone as soon as she came.

 

“Sir, if you are ready now, I can escort you to your living quarters.” The Captain interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Yes, that will be fine.”

OoOoOoO

 

His living quarters were large.

 

Like most senators, he had multiple floors of a building assigned to him. With that came servants, aides and other people Anakin did not ask for. At his own home in Tatooine, he and Shmi did most everything by themselves. Cooked, cleaned, etc..etc..There was no need for servants or anything of the sort. Yet Anakin knew if he denied them, they’d be out of a job. The least he could do was attempt to make things easier for them.

 

“Sir, would you like me to help you take some of your bags inside? There are still a lot more you left in the transport.”

 

“No,” Anakin waved his hand, not looking at the Captain. “You take a rest, I’ll get them later.” 

 

They currently stood in a small living room (or one of them) with a couple of sofas. Anakin was the first to sit, still glued to his datapad. He had by now, received a message from the Chancellor, stating that they would meet one another at breakfast. Amongst them would be Senator Amidala and Organa. A few Jedi would be present as well.

 

Anakin shuddered as he speculated who the Jedi would be. He made a noise of disapproval as he prepared to read over the names.

 

“You don’t look to good, Sir.” Ross spoke, chuckling a bit. “Is everything okay.”  _ I’m alright, thank you.  _ Anakin  _ meant  _ to say but was caught off guard now that Ross had removed his helmet.  

 

To say he was attractive was an understatement, but Anakin was too stressed to think of the right word. 

 

“Sorry sir if that was out of line I--”

 

“No, it’s fine...I just have a lot on my mind...um...you have pretty eyes.” Anakin pointed out, realizing that he had already made the conversation awkward.. “One is blue, one is brown. Isn’t that called heterochromia?” 

 

“Oh...well, yes.” Ross smiled slightly, and looked down nervously at his hands. For the first time since Anakin gotten to Coruscant, he felt happiness. It had been years since he’d ever had a crush on someone--a genuine crush. Anakin was no longer a child however, and he was a little to old to claim he felt simply a crush, for his new body guard. If there was one thing he’d get out of being forced to stay in Coruscant, it would be a new spouse. 

 

Anakin took hold of his datapad, gazing over the names. “You weren’t out of line...I’m just going to be meeting, some old friends.” He shrugged, keeping a straight face as he gazed at the name. “General Kenobi...Ahsoka Tano.” Anakin gazed at Ross. “I’m guessing General Kenobi, is  _ Obi-Wan _ . Can you tell me anything about him, Captain?”

 

“He’s General of the 212th Battalion. He is also the master of Padawan Ahsoka Tano.” 

 

“So he has a student now.” Anakin leaned back on the sofa. “How is he, teaching wise?”

 

“Can’t say , sir. I only know he’s a good general, from what Commander Cody tells us, and the few times I’ve met him.” He gazed on at Anakin. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

 

“Go ahead.” Anakin felt relaxed. Perhaps if the Captain was comfortable enough to speak casually, the conversation wasn’t as awkward as Anakin feared.

 

“Is it true that...you are like them, the Jedi? We’ve heard rumors that you are force sensitive...some even say you know General Kenobi. Forgive me if it is not my place--”

 

“You’re right, Captain.” Anakin smiled. “I’m force sensitive but not a Jedi. I turned that down years ago. And yes, I met Obi-Wan...he would have been my master. I’m curious to meet his Ahsoka understandably, I’d love to see what kind of master he makes.” He smiled at Ross. “Does that answer your questions?”

 

“Yes.” The captain nodded, grabbing his helmet. “It’s getting late, General. I need to return the barracks--I’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

 

“If it’s too much trouble, you can stay here for the night.” Anakin motioned toward a door. “You are my bodyguard--it makes no sense for you not to be around. I’d feel a lot more comfortable if you stayed.”

 

“Yes, Senator. Would you object me returning to the barracks to get my things then? I will be back shortly.” 

 

“No, not at all.” Anakin smirked. “Just don’t forget to come back.” He chuckled lightly as his body guard stood.

 

“Yes sir.” Ross returned the smile, as the professional barriers between he and the captain seemed to dissolve. “I won’t forget.”

 

Anakin continued to lean into the sofa after his Captain left.

 

Coruscant was suddenly filled with color. He still hated this planet and loathed the negotiations (he couldn’t even fathom at that moment how the next morning would treat his already strained nerves). However, at least he had something to look forward to now. There was a warmth in his heart that reminded him of Tatooine, and the people there he loved dearly. 

 

Perhaps this was a gift given to him by the Force for all it had, and would eventually put him through. 

 

Regardless, Anakin’s initial hatred for Coruscant lessened. There was now something he could look forward to, something that he would eventually grow to love. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anakin was the last to enter the dining area, as  the senators and Jedi stood temporarily to acknowledge his presence. 

 

“Senator Skywalker,” The Chancellor was the first to speak, standing firm at the end of the table. “It’s so good to finally meet in person.” 

 

“The pleasure is mine, Chancellor.”

 

Anakin then looked toward Senator Amidala, who gazed at him in a kind, longing expression. The next person his eyes drifted to was a young Togruta, who Anakin assumed was Ahsoka Tano and the, Senator Organa. And then finally, the rather judgemental gaze of Obi-Wan Kenobi rested upon him him. 

 

And to Anakin’s surprise (not really), the _ one  _ empty seat at the table had to be next to Obi-Wan. 

 

He could tell this would be an interesting breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think! Have a wonderful day! And General Naida belongs to my friend- Darth-Occlus!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I hope you enjoy!

When the greetings were finished and the early discussions were dealt with, the greater interrogation began. 

 

The hard part, Anakin thought. 

 

Since the moment he sat down, he felt the eyes of the others on him, analyzing him up and down in an attempt to grasp at least one aspect of his life from childhood until now. He was certain they all wanted to know how the poor slave boy from Tatooine, became a senator. A senator who transformed one of the worst planets in the galaxy, into one of the most pivotal powerhouses in the galaxy. 

 

“It’s been so long Anakin.” Padmé began. “I can’t believe how tall you’ve gotten--how much you’ve grown!” 

 

Anakin chuckled. “My mother tells me that all the time.” And she did, always. 

 

“How is your mother, Anakin?” Obi-Wan, who was rather chatty before, interjected. “Is she well, since the last time I saw her?”

 

Anakin grinned. “I wouldn’t be doing my job if my mother wasn’t in a better place. She’s one of my most trusted advisors. I wouldn’t be where I am without her. So yes, she is well.”

 

There was a sound of approval from the table yet Anakin could still feel a bitterness from Obi-Wan. Shmi was the reason Anakin had refused to go to the temple, and in turn, there could still be feelings of disdain toward him from Obi-Wan.   “That’s wonderful. You’ll have to bring her to Coruscant sometimes, I would love to see her again.” Padmé responded, a smile on her face. “I can tell she’s well, she’s done a wonderful job at turning you into the man you are.”

 

Anakin replied with a wider smile. “I’ll have to let her know you think that.”

 

For a while, more banter passed. Anakin exchanged commentary with Palpatine and Padmé the most, though his curiosity drifted over toward Ahsoka. She seemed to be deep in conversation with Obi-Wan, so Anakin decided not to speak with her. At least not now. 

 

“So, I guess it’s safe to say that Tatooine’s crime has all but vanished since you’ve been senator.” Padmé

interjected into the conversations.

 

“Yes. Let’s just say, with one of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy, my planet is pretty safe.” And it was true. If anything, Anakin had the planet under his control. He felt the thoughts and intentions  of every inhabitant on the planet. If anyone stepped out of line, he’d personally deal with them. 

 

“And what of the Tusken Raiders?” Palpatine spoke up, his tone rather condescending. 

“I’m sure you’ve gotten rid of them too.” Padmé added to Palpatine’s comment. “If it was anyone who was causing trouble in Tatooine it was them. Wouldn’t you agree?” Palpatine nodded as did near everyone else at the table, save for Ahsoka. 

 

It was then, Anakin regretted this. This breakfast, and even coming to this damn planet. He knew the opinions many outsiders held about the Tusken Raiders, but he hadn’t expected to hear something in such ill taste at a table full of senators. The former queen of Naboo and the Chancellor no less. Suddenly, all the respect he held for them, both of them seemed to dwindle away like water from his hand. 

 

“My pilot, was a Tusken Raider. She’s one of the finest pilots on Tatooine. Most of my advisors are Tuskens...the Tusken people have helped me restore Tatooine. I could not have done it without them.” Anakin inhaled, attempting not to raise his voice. “If this is how the majority of Coruscant and the Republic view Tatooine--if you speak so poorly about my citizens, then why would I agree to joining your Republic?” 

 

“Anakin...we didn’t mean to offend.” Padméspoke up. “We were just-”

 

“Unaware of the situation in Tatooine.”

 

“Of course.” Anakin responded sarcastically. “No one cares to do research about my planet before they make ill informed comments. You just listen to the rumors.”

 

There was silence and tension remained for the duration of the meal. Anakin’s comment still burned in the minds of the others and none had said a word about it. It was eventually Senator Organa who changed the direction of the conversation. Anakin engaged again, sparingly, his mind no longer focused on the discussion at hand. When the breakfast ended, he respectfully excused himself.

 

His speeder was waiting on the landing platform when he exitted. 

 

As he predicted, his captain was waiting for him by the craft. “Senator! You should have alerted me that--”

 

“Get the engine started, let’s get out of here.” 

 

Ross could tell the Senator was agitated, so didn’t press on. “Yes sir.” He responded, opening the door for Anakin and climbing into the passenger's seat.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Home.” Anakin sighed. His heart growing a little lighter as they cleared the Chancellor’s quarters. He gazed at Ross, feeling slightly guilty for the way he was short with him. 

 

“I’m sorry for cutting you off earlier. I didn’t mean to seem rude.”

“It’s alright sir....I’m guessing things didn’t go well. I..I apologize if that was out of line.”

 

“No, it wasn’t and you’re right...the breakfast went south really fast.” Anakin leaned back in his seat. “It seems people would rather believe the rumors they hear of Tatooine rather than listen to the actual people from there. Maybe years ago, I could understand just why people would think so poorly of Tatooine...but now, even after all the trade...the commerce...everything, I was still disrespected.”

 

Things grew silent for a while as Anakin pondered on all he’d said. He shook his head, his eyes glued toward the viewer. “This is why I can’t become a part of the Republic. My planet will remain strong without them. Thy were the ones who needed us.”

 

Ross frowned, catching Anakin’s attention. “What is it?” His voice was soft and compassionate, as if most of the anger he felt had dissipated.

 

“It’s just that...I’ve always wanted to go to Tatooine. I’d always heard such good things about you, and the planet itself. I mean, I heard bad things, but chose to listen to the good things.”

 

“Oh...oh well...you can still come to Tatooine.” Anakin responded, rather nervously. “You can come anytime you want. Just because Tatooine isn’t a part of the Republic doesn’t mean we can’t...” He drifted off in fear of embarrassing himself. 

 

“I get it.” Ross responded, a grin on his face.

 

“You’ll come and visit won’t you? When I leave? I know you’re busy but...I don’t know, my home is big.” Anakin responded, feeling a bit more confidence. “Maybe you can live there one day...I don’t know--”

 

“I can’t sir.” Ross’s voice became stern again. 

 

“Why?” Anakin asked, knowing very well he should drop the conversation. It was then Ross looked at him with an expression of understanding, almost as if he was aware there was something about the Republic that Anakin was unaware of. 

 

“It’s just sir...I’m a clone...and we clones, aren’t allowed to move or live anywhere except Coruscant, or Kamino, we--”

 

“Wait? I don’t get it...well, what about other things?” Anakin responded genuinely curious, his voice filled with worry. “What about marriage, and jobs, and careers? You can pick those right?”

 

Ross shook his head. “No...We aren’t allowed to get married, we can’t leave...we are soldiers...if we do try to leave, then we get taken back here and our memories are erased and we’re reconditioned or...” 

 

He gazed at Anakin, and realize he paled. He gripped the wheel tighter. “You didn’t know that, sir?”

 

“No. I didn’t know any of it.”

 

“I apologize for telling you...I...that wasn’t appropriate--”

 

“I’m glad you did...and...look’s like we’re home.” Anakin responded, biting back the urge to dwell on the subject at the moment. This wasn’t something he’d let go, not after he spent his whole life liberating the slaves on Tatooine. Yet he was tired, and needed rest. He needed to assess the situation, and figure out what he’d do henceforth.

 

When the speeder stopped on the platform, Anakin was the first to step out. 

 

He practically ran toward the other side of the craft to open the door for Ross who smiled at the small act of kindness. “Thank you sir, is there anything else you need from me?”

 

“No Captain. That’s all. Take a rest when we get inside.” 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

While Ross and the servants mingled, Anakin found himself deep away in work. 

 

After more research and digging on clone laws and regulations, he had confirmed all Ross had told him and more. It was sickening, and heartbreaking. Anakin had spent his whole childhood as a slave, and swore that he’d never live in a nation where slavery was legalized. The Chancellor, the Order...they all had nerve asking him to come here, to make his planet a part of their “perfect” Republic. Anakin was furious. 

 

He’d already written to Shmi, explaining why he wouldn’t be joining the Republic. Next step, and the only reason he’d be staying on this planet , was to propose a bill that would eventually end this slavery, and give the clone’s more rights than they had. With all that in mind and drafted, Anakin found himself growing tired. It has been a busy day, and he needed his strength for what was to come. 

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

The next morning, Anakin was greeted with a knock on the door after lunch. Ross and the servants had jumped to answer however, Anakin had already beat them to it. 

 

“Hang on a sec--here I come--” 

 

When he opened the door, he was first met with the Togruta Padawan from before--Ahsoka Tano. It didn’t take long for the painful realization to settle in that with a padawan, came a master and as he looked just a few feet ahead, he noticed Obi-Wan nearing along the walkway.

 

“You left abruptly yesterday Anakin, we still have much to talk about.” Obi-Wan greeted. 

 

“Yes, yes we do.” Anakin responded, mentally bracing himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please tell me what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feed back on the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

Tension was obvious when the two stepped through the door and Anakin very much wished Ross, or the servants were here by his side. They had made themselves scarce a few minutes after the greetings and formalities were done--Anakin was alone. Yet he knew he couldn’t be that surprised. Meeting his old master was something he’d have to face one day, and in Anakin’s mind, sooner was better. 

 

The group resided in one of the main sitting rooms, a place the Senator himself hadn’t truly grown accustomed too, nonetheless, he felt comfortable enough. 

 

“Forgive me and my Padawan for the sudden intrusion...we never had a chance to speak face to face at breakfast from yesterday.” Obi-Wan started. “I do hope this conversation doesn’t end in that same manner.”

 

Already on guard, Anakin replied. “It depends on what we talk about. Will you insult my people or my planet?”

 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Senator Amidala nor the Chancellor meant any disrespect. Instead of growing angry, you could explain to them what they don’t know.” He shrugged. 

 

“If they were able to hear of me becoming a Senator and catch word of my reputation and in response,  call me to Coruscant, then  _ maybe,  _ they’d have enough sense to research the planet I come from as well.” Anakin took a breath, telling himself that it was foolish to expect anything else from Obi-Wan. To calm his nerves, he took his attention to Ahsoka Tano. He had remembered her expression at the table and recalled that she was sympathetic. She wasn’t hateful like the others.

 

“You must be Obi-Wan’s Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.” He smiled. “I don’t believe you and I have formally met.  I’ve heard a bit about you!”

 

She studied him a while before she began, as if she was shocked that she was actually being addressed. Her eyes lit up a bit and she spoke. “Yes.” She smiled. “I’ve also heard a lot about you.”

 

“Good things I hope.” He gazed toward Obi-Wan.

 

“I haven’t told her anything negative Anakin, I’ve just told her the truth.” He admitted.

 

“Enough of the ‘truth’ for her to think poorly of  me?” Anakin asked.

 

“I just met you,” Ahsoka chimed in. “I don’t really have an opinion. At least not yet.”  

 

Anakin’s grin widened. Impressed he crossed his arms, looking back from Obi-Wan to Ahsoka, and back at Obi-Wan. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

 

“It may surprise you to know that i’m not as awful as you think. And my coming here wasn’t purely out of spite or to berate you Anakin. I wanted to see how you’ve been and, Ahsoka is also curious about you. I’m not the only one she’s heard of you from...you are quite popular in the temple.”

 

He inwardly groaned. “They haven’t forgotten about me yet?”

 

“It’s hard to forget the ‘chosen one’”. Ahsoka commented. “At least that’s what they call you. They never go a day without mentioning the ‘chosen one who declined the order--”

 

“That’s enough, Ahsoka.”  Obi-Wan’s voice was firm, and enough to silence Ahsoka. She looked down rather sheepishly before apologizing. Anakin noticed how her persona changed, and the vibrant energy around her seemed to dwindle into almost nothingness.

 

“Doesn’t surprise me that I’m somewhat of a celebrity Ahsoka.” Anakin came quickly to her defense, smiling as she beamed up again. “You’ll have a few stories to tell them when you return.”

 

Obi-Wan began to speak again, but Anakin cut him off. “Would you like to see my garden? I mean it’s not  _ my  _ garden but...the servants keep it nice. It’s really pretty, and I like showing it off so...”

 

“Sure.” Ahsoka popped up. “What do you think master Kenobi?”

 

“Why not?”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

“How have you been Anakin?” Obi-Wan finally asked as he and Anakin walked through one of the trails. Ahsoka had gone off the path after she’d seen the Togruta servant around her age. Both girls were currently talking, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin alone.

 

“Fine. Busy...but fine. This whole Republic alliance...I don’t...I don’t know.” He admitted. “There are a lot of things that I don’t agree with.”

 

“Is it the breakfast from yesterday? Simply offer education Anakin, and people will know the great deeds of your planet. You cannot let one mishap keep you from--”

 

“It’s the clones too.” Anakin admitted. “It’s something that I just can't look past. The slavery...everything--”

 

“The clones enjoy what they do Anakin. They are soldiers and they are taught that from birth that their lives and duty only center around serving the Republic. They serve the Republic just as we do Anakin.”

 

“Yes, but there are fundamental differences.” Anakin responded, feeling his heart sink at Obi-Wan’s response. After Obi-Wan had been to Tatooine and had seen the slavery there, how could he say this all so carelessly? Was he blind to this form of slavery simply because it was supported by the Republic and the Order? “We have freedom, and they don’t.”

 

“Freedom is in the eye of the beholder. What you may view as a form of captivity...they view as chance to do what they were created to do. They are close to the Jedi, and to each other. Perhaps you haven’t had served on the battlefield with a clone, so I don’t think you understand. Basing your decision not to join the Republic on a flawed view of the Clone Army is dangerous Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice was stern. “I am a general on the battlefield, I command clones and never once have they spoken about wanting to leave the Army. Never once have they referred to themselves as slaves.”

 

_ Your men must not trust you enough to tell you.  _ Anakin wanted to say, but held his tongue. He couldn’t argue with Obi-Wan for his old master would never see the flaw in his own personal ways. All Anakin could do to fix this was take it to the Senate.

 

Silence passed before Obi-Wan continued the conversation, changing the subject. “You aren’t married are you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

“No, I’m not.” Anakin admitted. 

 

“Has it been something you’ve thought of? There has been buzz of you marrying a Republic Senator...certain people think that it would be beneficial if you married a politician from a Republic planet.”

 

“Maybe someone from the Republic,” Anakin spoke, his eyes drifting over the endless garden. He eventually caught Ross on one of the far ends who was on his hands and knees with the twilek servant. Both their fingers were buried in the ground as they pulled weeds from hard beds of dirt. Ross caught Anakin’s gaze and returned with a calm smile before going back to his own duties. Anakin felt his heart warm. “Someone from the Republic yes...but not a senator...I believe I have someone else in mind.” 

 

“I won’t press on then. I’d rather be surprised.” Obi-Wan smiled, but then stopped. His gaze became serious, and he looked toward Anakin who stopped as well. “I think you and I do need to talk about the past and how...how things were left, Anakin. I was mad, and --”

 

In the midst of his monologue, his commlink went off. It was Mace--and it sounded urgent. Only a few words were passed before Obi-Wan looked for Ahsoka. Anakin, understanding spoke. “I can show you two out.”

 

“Perhaps, that’s for the best.”

 

The three eventually regrouped and Anakin led them back to the house. He showed them out.

 

“I’m sorry our time was cut short.” Obi-Wan spoke.

 

“Me too but hey, come tomorrow!” Anakin looked more Ahsoka’s direction than anything. “I’d love to know you more, Ahsoka.”

 

“I’ll unfortunately be occupied tomorrow. If Ahsoka wants to come visit however, that’s a different story.”

 

Both Ahsoka and Anakin grinned at each other before Anakin spoke. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Ahsoka.”

 

They said their goodbyes, and Anakin was left to himself. 

 

He found himself back in the sitting room, attempting to process all that had happened since the discussion. So far, the only highlight since the breakfast had been Ahsoka. There was still unspoken tension between he and Obi-Wan. Something he wanted to settle ( or at least try to). Come to think of it, Anakin’s mood had been off since that god-awful meal, and he hadn’t made up for it at all. Staying here on Coruscant had been more and more dreary.

 

He had to do something to make the night at least better. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

“This is really nice sir...you didn’t have to do this for me.” From across the table, Ross spoke, his stare drifting over his plate at the vast amount of food before him. Anakin had been doing some of his research, and figured out that clones only ate rations. This may have been the first time he actually had a real meal.

“Well, you’ve been working so hard keeping me safe so it’s the least I can do.” Anakin responded. Ross smiled, and went back to eating his meal. 

 

“I hope I’ve been doing a good job sir. You’re very nice to me. I’ve had to serve as a bodyguard for many Senators and none have ever been as...none have ever been like you.” Ross confessed. “I hope your kindness isn’t misplaced.”

 

“I can rest assured that it isn’t. And it’s a shame that you haven’t met any kind Senators or politicians. You are a kind person, I can feel it through the force.” Anakin went on. “You’re also a very sad person.”

Ross stopped chewing for a second, but didn’t say anything. His shoulders slumped as he continued to eat. “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to--”

 

“No. You’re right. I try to be kind, even if I don’t have much reason to be but I am sad. There isn’t a lot to be happy about.” He chuckled. “I must be like an open book if you read me so well.”

 

Anakin changed the subject. “If you had a free day to yourself...what would you like to do? Where would you like to go?”

 

“That’s easy! I’d love to go the an art museum.  I’ve had many free days but clones are restricted to certain areas. I’ve never been able to go to one. You’re a senator right? Most of you like art, do you?”

 

“Yes actually.” Anakin lied. “Infact, when I arrived here I made it a top priority to go to one of Coruscant's Art Galleries. I don’t know if you want to tag along, but I’m planning on going tomorrow--” 

 

“Of course I want to go!” Ross cut off. “I’ve never been to one...what a coincidence. Thank you for inviting me!”

  
Anakin hated museums, he  _ hated  _ art didn’t understand it. Shmi had had a museum built near their home on Tatooine and he’d never visited. And he certainly had not booked a trip to the art museum but if he’d get one thing positive out of these few days on Coruscant, it would be this. Making someone he cared about happy would be enough for him--and perhaps he’d take Ahsoka along as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and responses on the previous posts. I thought it fitting to end this chapter with a meal that actually went well. As for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan’s relationship as master/padawan. I believe that there relationship is in a way “strained” so to speak. There is already friction between Obi-Wan and Anakin when Anakin is his padawan, I think it would be different and worse for Ahsoka. There is a reason that Anakin told Obi-Wan “you wouldn’t make it as obi-wan’s padawan”, and i’m just exploring that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update!

Ahsoka was shocked Obi-Wan had given her permission to see Senator Skywalker the following day.

 

He hadn’t been overly pleased by her behavior and let her have it when they returned to the temple. She figured that at this point, he was annoyed of her presence. Seeing his former “padawan”, or seeing the man who would have been his student had to be hard. But Ahsoka wondered if Obi-Wan felt a twinge of bitterness, and even regret. Perhaps, when he saw Anakin, visions of what could have been plagued his mind. Maybe that’s why he was so bitter toward Ahsoka--so cold when they returned to the temple to the point where he scolded her for being “childish in the presence of the Senator”.

 

Half of her felt like Obi-Wan allowing her to return to the Senator’s home was a way to get back in Anakin’s good graces...She didn’t know. All she knew was that as of recent, Obi-Wan seemed ashamed of her. She felt like a terrible padawan and her meeting with Senator seemed to make things worse. She couldn’t help but feel as if she’d made a mistake, as if Senator Skywalker was annoyed of her--at least that’s what Obi-Wan made it seem like

 

As she prepared to knock, she took a breath. The anxiety seemed to come out of nowhere; retreating to the temple seemed a lot easier--

 

“Ahsoka!” Anakin swung his front door open.

 

“Senator...I didn’t even know--”

 

“I know , I know. I felt you. Come inside.” 

 

She had to remind herself that though he was no jedi, he had the Force. It wasn’t odd he felt her, though she wondered if he felt her anxiety. Aside from the fact, he seemed excited himself. His Force was vibrant, and felt throughout the whole mansion. Something was keeping his spirits up.

 

“You seem happy.” She muttered.

 

“I am in good spirits today.” Anakin admitted, leading her to the sitting room. “I should have told you before you came; I’m going to an art museum. I mean, Ross and I.”

 

Ahsoka frowned. “Was today a bad time?”

 

“Absolutely not. I was hoping that you’d want to go with us.”  Anakin leaned forward from the opposite sofa. “I figured with the war and all, it would be nice for you to take a break. Sorry if you were expecting a philosophical conversation...” He chuckled. “You’ll probably find me to be very boring.”

 

“No, not at all. And of course I’ll go with you!” Ahsoka beamed. “I had no idea you were the museum going type of person.”

 

Anakin looked around, making sure the coast was clear before he spoke. “I’m not.” He spoke, just shy of a whisper. “It’s Ross who wants to go. I pretended I scheduled a visit in advance...don’t blow the secret.” 

 

“Oh. Okay!”  _ How sweet.  _ Ahsoka wanted to say, but the concept of love itself didn’t register in her mind, on top of that, she remembered Ross being the clone body guard. Clones weren’t exactly allowed to have families or be in relationships...so...

 

“Sir, I’m ready!”  Speaking of the bodyguard, he appeared downstairs. Ahsoka inhaled deeply when she noticed he was wearing civilian clothing. She’d never seen a clone outside of his armor, it was strange.

 

“The clothes fit nice, do you like them?” Anakin asked.

 

“Yes. Thank you. You didn’t have to get them for me, but I love them.” He paused slightly when he saw Ahsoka but continued toward the Senator. “Goodmorning commander.” And like that, the feeling of ease seemed to leave Ahsoka. Things seemed more stiff, as if she had intruded in the air of casualness around her. But Anakin stood, and looked her directio. His smile made things a lot better. 

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

Anakin felt that things were off about Ahsoka.  

 

He’d felt her Force shift when Obi-Wan had scolded her, and things seemed to be worse now. Anakin didn’t expect her to come, but when she did, he was happy. He felt her Force, and realized how uneasy it was. Perhaps going to the art museum would be good for her too--maybe she’d actually enjoy it. 

 

On their way to the galaxy, the trio engaged in conversation.  As he listened on, Anakin had the idea that Ross and Ahsoka were acquainted before this, as they talked about mutual clones in their respective legions. Anakin focused on the window, his eyes gazing on the skyscraper of the city wide scape. He was starting to get used to Coruscant now, and that was something he promised himself he wouldn’t do. 

 

Yet Anakin knew he’d be staying  a lot longer than he intended.

 

“We’re here!” The chauffeur call, and all in the small speeder looked toward the entrance of the tall museum. The size was massive; one of the biggest buildings Anakin had seen in Coruscant so far, however he wasn’t surprised.

 

“There’s probably works from thousand of years stored in there!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

 

“All the way back from the early days of the Old Republic!” Ross added. “There’s art from different planets, cultures, tribes...” He went on and on; Ahsoka’s curiosity beaming at every second. Anakin moved to climb out of the speeder, quickly opening the door for both the padawan and the clone. 

 

When the speeder flew off, Anakin felt his heart drop. He  _ hated  _ museums, and especially hated art. Not even the marbled walkway at the entrance could make him feel any better. As they entered the cold interior, Anakin inwardly groaned. It was Ahsoka  and Ross who were the excited ones.Anakin listened on as he walked aimlessly behind the two. It was Ross who caught his attention, realizing Anakin had fallen behind. “Sir!” He cried to the Senator. “Don’t stray too far behind, you need to be where I can see your or protect you if anything happens. I’m still your body guard, even if you bought me nice clothes.” 

 

Anakin chuckled. “It’s fine Ross, really. I’ll be safe--”

 

“I’ll stay back here with him.” Ahsoka perked up from behind. “Besides, who’s gonna try to assassinate him in the art museum.” Ross crossed his arms.

 

“Commander, we can never be to sure. Plus, it’s my job to watch him. I was assigned to be his bodyguard.”

 

“It’s fine, really it is Ross. You know way more about art than Ahsoka and I; we’ll only slow you down, go on.” Anakin inclined his head. “We’ll catch up with you.”

 

Ross exhaled in defeat, realizing this was a fight he couldn’t win. “Okay, but if anything happens, please call me right away. This is so against protocol...” He headed but was quick to disappear behind the museum aisles. Ahsoka and Anakin stood there silently until Anakin spoke.

 

“I’m glad you could make it. I didn’t think I’d be able to come.” Anakin admitted. 

 

Ahsoka shrugged. “Master Kenobi gave me the day off.” She responded. “I was looking forward to coming.”

 

The Force around her still felt off, and he didn’t know how to inquire. “Master Kenobi...how is he Ahsoka?”

 

“Well,” She began, her voice slightly uncertain. “I...if I’m being honest, he’s a good master, it’s just sometimes I feel like a hopeless padawan.” He could hear the pain in her voice, and almost instantly, saw himself in her shoes. He knew that whatever Obi-Wan scrutinized her for, it was nothing she could help. Since Anakin had come to Coruscant, Obi-Wan more than likely held the “what if” mentality;  that mentality may have affected how he treated Ahsoka. 

 

“You aren’t hopeless, Obi-Wan just wants you to be something you aren’t...and when he sees that you can’t be molded into his little sculpture then....”

 

“Yeah.” Was all Ahsoka had to say, to let Anakin knew she understood. “What did you do to make yourself feel better...if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

The question caught him off guard but he had an answer. It was something he had to tell himself day after day, when Obi-Wan left, when Nakin saw how much of a failure he was in his eyes.

 

“I told myself that being a Jedi wasn’t for me. Just because someone told me I’d make a good Jedi, or told me I was the ‘chosen one’, didn’t mean it was the path for me. How could I succeed at something that I wasn’t meant to do? It wasn’t my path and I couldn’t let Obi-Wan’s disappointment get to me. And who knows, being a jedi might not be your pa...”

 

He drifted off, and the feeling of tension was present in the air between both. But Ahsoka didn’t snap at him, or disagree. She was quiet, pondering on what he had said before changing the subject.

 

“I know you like the Captain--even if you didn’t tell me earlier, I would’ve known you still came here for him. You don’t strike me as an artist.”

 

“You caught me!” Anakin shrugged. “This is all part of my scheme, if you’d call it that. I don’t enjoy Coruscant but he...he makes things better.” He laughed. “By the end of my time here, I bet we’ll be married.”  

 

Ahsoka chuckled. “You seem awfully sure of yourself.” She then looked around, as if to make sure no one was looking before she spoke again. “Clones aren’t allowed to leave the army, I’m sure you know that...just talking about it can get them in a lot of trouble.  _ But,  _ if he ever wants to desert and you two need help, you can always ask me.”

 

Anakin nodded. “So you’ll be my partner in crime.” He joked, but was thankful.

 

“It’s hardly a crime to be in love.” Ahsoka admitted. “And by the way, should we go look around? We should at least pretend to be interested.”

 

“You’re bored? You fooled me!” Anakin replied. 

 

“I just have no true eye for art, that’s all.” 

 

The two continued to speak as they walked around the gallery. The art was beautiful and detailed yet to Anakin, everything looked the same. Ahsoka was good at pointing out details, and describing the pieces in depth. She saw more than random paint splattered on a canvas and for that, Anakin was glad. Eventually, they found Ross again and headed back to the speeder. Anakin didn’t let his lack of interests for art prevent him from enjoying Ross’s reflection plus, Ahsoka did most of the talking and responding. They all chatted until they reached the house. Ahsoka joined them for dinner until she had to leave. 

 

“I was invited to a Senatorial banquet Ahsoka, tomorrow night.” Anakin had called as she left the house. “Why don’t you and Obi-Wan join me as guests? We’ll meet here and we can all go together.”

 

“I’d like that!” Ahsoka responded. “I’ll make sure to tell Master Kenobi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay t-t school is back in session.

The majority of Anakin’s time on Coruscant was spent at various banquets, senate meetings and other painful activities that he did not wish to take part in. 

 

Nearly two months had passed and his days seemed to be automatic and void of any happiness. It wasn’t the amount of work that had him down, it was simply the air Coruscant gave. He missed Tatooine; how it was slow paced and lively. The planet was far off in the outer rim yet, it was so filled with life and color. Coruscant was dull. The people were dull, the Senators were void of any genuine care for people who weren’t like them. 

 

The only thing that made Anakin’s stay enjoyable was Ahsoka and Ross. 

 

Ahsoka had become a regular and constantly found herself talking to Anakin when she wasn’t needed in the temple. She was lively and reminded Anakin of himself as a child. Yet in a way,  there was a sadness about her that Anakin realized. A silent emotion in her eyes that always reinforced the idea that she wasn’t good enough. She wasn’t a good padawan...a good jedi...she was a failure. Anakin supposed that’s why he invited her over all the time, because that dullness in her eyes seemed to light up if even a little bit.

 

And Ross--that was self exclamatory. Ross was the only reason he decided to say. Anakin at this point knew Tatooine would not side with the Republic, but he could still do something for the clones while he remained there. 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

“Citizenship?” Ahsoka asked, curiously.

 

“I’m proposing it to the Senate, first thing tomorrow.”  Anakin responded. He gazed back at Ahsoka, and realized that she looked genuinely confused. “Something wrong Ahsoka?”

 

“It’s just that I thought the clones already were citizens...” 

 

“No, Ahsoka. They aren’t. I’ve been doing research for a month now...they aren’t citizens. They don’t even get paid, nor can they leave the army if they want.” Anakin continued. 

 

“But Jedi can.” Ahsoka responded in realization. “We can leave the Order if things get to tough for us or if it isn’t our calling. What happens if clones leave?” 

 

‘They can be arrested, killed or reconditioned. Reconditioned means they get their minds erased.” 

 

Ahsoka gulped and things between both of them fell silent. As of current, they’d both been walking in one of the Temple gardens. Anakin had taken to visiting the temple over the past few weeks to learn more about his Force, and inevitably he bumped into Ahsoka almost all the time. 

 

Realizing she stopped talking, he slowed down his pace. “Ahsoka, is everything alright?”

 

“Not really.” She replied in honesty. “I didn’t know all this stuff...if I did...maybe I’d...I wonder if Master Kenobi knows this. He can’t.”

 

“He does.” Anakin nearly spat. “All the masters do. They have too. You’re a padawan so you don’t...at least not now.”

 

“Now that I do know...I want to do something about it.” Her eyes lit up. “I’ll support you in whatever you do. If I knew this, I’d never agree to being a commander. I’d never agree to leading clones to fight this war.” She exhaled deeply before continuing. Anakin could already feel the tension in the air, and speculated what she was about to say. “Anakin, what made you not want to be a Jedi?”

 

He crossed his arms, his mind going deep in thought. “When I figured out I’d never be able to see my mother again. I couldn’t do it. After all she’d done for me, I couldn’t leave her. Even if I’d suffer, I’d suffer with her.” Anakin shrugged. “We’re doing better than ever now so I guess I’m doing something right.” 

 

Ahsoka frowned. “Yeah.” 

 

They continued to walk a bit further until Ahsoka stopped. Whatever was eating away at her finally presented itself and she spoke. “If I didn’t want to be a Jedi anymore...what do you think would happen to me? Where would I go?” 

 

When Anakin looked in her eyes his heart broke. There was genuine fear written all over her face as if the one thing she’d loved the most in life had betrayed her, and now she was lost. Yet, by the sound of her voice and the determination in her words, he knew she’d made up her mind. Or at least, was on the path to. Now all she needed is some guidance; some reassurance before she made a life changing decision.

 

“You are welcome to stay with me Ahsoka--my home, whether here on Coruscant or on Tatooine---is always open to you.” Anakin calmly responded. “Just because you aren’t a Jedi, doesn’t mean your life is over. My doors will always be open.” 

 

Ahsoka’s eyes watered slightly before she swallowed back her tears and nodded. “Thanks Anakin.” 

 

For a few more silent moments the two looked ahead at the various plants in the garden. It was Ahsoka who began her strides forward and Anakin followed her.

 

“Also, is it true that you aren’t going to join the Republic? I heard Senator Amidala talking about it with Master Kenobi...”

 

“Ahsoka, I was a slave for the first years of my life. I can’t stand by an establishment that endorses slavery.” Anakin crossed his arms. 

 

“I understand. I hope they do.”

“Me too. I meet with Senator Amidala and the Chancellor tomorrow to present my idea. After that, we’ll see.” 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

As it so happened, Anakin wasn’t fully done with gardens after he left the Jedi temple. 

 

On his own estate, he found himself laying down in the greengrass, gazing at the blue sky. Sitting next to him, with his nose buried in a datapad was Ross. He had been quiet for a few moments now, reading over Anakin’s notes and proposals. 

 

“What do you think?” Anakin finally asked after minutes of not getting a response. “Do you like it?”

 

“I do.” Ross placed the datapad down near him and eventually lay on the grass himself. “Are you prepared for them not to listen to anything you say?”

 

“Yes and no.” 

 

“Explain.” Ross said, turning to face Anakin.

 

“They don’t know I’m not going to join the Republic--at least not as of now.” Anakin began to grin. “They need me--we all know that. They  _ need  _ Tatooine. That said, this is one of my terms and conditions. Citizenship for clones.” He then turned to face Ross, propping himself up with his elbow.  “And this is just my first proposal.” 

 

Ross didn’t say anything. He just stared at Anakin, his expression soft and his smile wide. That day he didn’t wear his armor, just some house clothes that Anakin had bought him a while ago. Over the last two months, Ross had become more comfortable with Anakin and their “friendship” had drifted into something more. 

 

“What’s your next proposal?” Ross asked. “Your next proposal for the clones that is?”

 

“It’s pretty daring.” Anakin turned back around so that his back was to Ross. “I don’t think you want to hear yet.” There was obviously a hint of playfulness in his voice, as if he purposely wanted Ross to remain curious.

 

“Yes, I do want to hear it!” Ross responded excitedly. “Tell me.” He playfully shook Anakin until Anakin rolled back around on his back. Anakin couldn’t hide his own smirk no matter how serious he tried to sound. 

 

“Fine. And it’s a future proposal so...it isn’t set in stone. At least, I’m not sure if it will be accepted or not.”

 

“Tell me.” Ross urged. “Maybe I can tell you my opinion.”

 

Anakin took a chance, not knowing what to expect in response.  “Would you come to Tatooine with me? When I have to return.”

 

Ross was quick to sit up and his calm expression was replaced with that of distress. Anakin suddenly felt guilty and sat up next to him. “I’m sorry...i shouldn’t have asked--”

 

“No...don’t...apologize.” Ross responded. “Really, don’t. I just...I can’t leave--”

 

“You can desert.” Anakin pushed. “Clones do it all the time, I’ve read about it. And I’d protect you. You’d accompany me on a mission to Tatooine and you wouldn’t come back. I’d make up something I swear but it would be so easy.” 

 

Anakin caught Ross’ expression  and saw his worry turn into bliss, as if he was thinking of the possibilities yet, there was still fear hidden in his eyes.

 

“Anakin...I don’t...I don’t know if I can do it.”

 

“Yes,” Anakin has crawled in front of him, and took firm hold of Ross’ hands, gripping them tightly. “You can, because I’ll help you. You won’t be doing this alone. Ross--you’ve told me you’ve wanted to leave. You want a new life, you  _ hate  _ the army. I can help you, please--just let me.”

 

Ross continued to stare into Anakin’s eyes, until he nodded. He was nervous at first, and then, he reaffirmed his decision with a stronger nod. “And I can stay with you?”

 

“Yes, we’ll be together and it will be okay. You’ll be safe. I swear.”  Fearing Ross would change his mind, he pulled him into an embrace. Anakin had wanted to ask this for weeks but never had the strength to. Now that they were alone, and had grown so close, this was a perfect chance. He was just so happy Ross said yes; Anakin would be devastated if he refused. And yes--there were still issues such as the fact that Ross’ had rapid aging--like all cones. Yet, Anakin was mentally proposing a law that would force the Kaminoans to fix that and in that moment, he didn’t care. They’d still be together no matter how Anakin’s stay on Coruscant went.

 

“Will you marry me too?” Anakin asked half as a joke, half in all honesty. 

 

In a muffled and nearly breathless voice, given he was pressed again Anakin’s chest, Ross found the strength to reply. “Yes.” He breathed. 

 

All of a sudden to Anakin, the question wasn’t a joke and things started to fall into place. He didn’t let go of Ross, he just fell back into the grass and began to laugh, rolling around with his bodyguard. Naturally, Ross started to laugh to for none knew any other way to contain their happiness. 

  
  


oOoOoOoO

 

That night both Anakin and Ross had made revisions to the proposal to the Senate. 

 

Citizenship was on the forefront of Anakin’s mind but Ross guided him in another direction. Pay, the choice to leave the army freely, cure for the rapid aging and  _ then  _ citizenship. “It would be easier for them to understand this way” Ross had said. His voice still rang in Anakin’s mind while he gazed at Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine as they read their datapads.

 

“This is all so much to take in.” Padme began. “How long have you been planning these proposals?”

 

“For nearly two months.” Anakin admitted. “Chancellor?” He asked, yearning to know what Palpatine thought. 

 

“I do see the heart in the proposals however, very early on we run into a problem...the war. Who will fight the war if we give clones the decision to leave?” 

 

“And where would we get the credits to give the clones a salary?” Padme added. “The clone’s production already takes enough money away from the Republic. We cannot spare any money to actually pay them.”

 

Palpatine nodded. “Senator Amidala is correct. She is already pushing for a bill to deregulate so money goes back into the hands of the Senate and Republic. Perhaps, Senator Skywalker--you two could work on that together rather than focus on paying the clone troopers actual wages.”

 

Anakin nearly chuckled but composed himself. “I appreciate the sentiment, but Senator Amidala and I have two different views when it comes to the clones, as do you and I Chancellor. The bill Senator Amidala presents not only uses the clones as scapegoats for the war, yet does not address the fact that the clones are slaves. Yes, Senator we can stop clone production but you don’t make any mention of any rights for the clones afterwards? You fail to mention the clones as actual human beings who are being used against their will in your bill.” He turned toward Palpatine. “There are many people willing to fight the war. The Republic had an army before the clones existed or the Jedi intervened. With some help, I was able to conduct a survey with the general population of the Republic. Over ninety percent of those who are of age have no issue fighting in the army. In addition--not every clone would decide to leave the war, you would still have clones willing to fight even if some left.” 

 

Things were silent and Anakin waited for a response. It was Padme who continued to look at the datapad before she spoke.

 

“Forgive me Senator Skywalker. Me, nor Chancellor Palpatine ever saw the clones as anything but brave soldiers ready to fight this war. It’s hard for us, or any Senator to see them as slaves.” 

 

“The clones are happy to fight in this war, Anakin. They could tell you that themselves. They fight side by side with the Jedi and are greatly honored.  How can one so easily call them slaves?” Palpatine asked.

 

“It takes a slave to know one.” Anakin grimply responded before moving to option B. “Your Republic needs Tatooine Chancellor, we don’t need you. I do not want to take this proposal to the Senate--I want it approved right now. If you refuse even one part of my proposal--I will leave Coruscant and never return.”

 

Both knew he was serious and knew how important he was to the Republic. They needed Tatooine--he was right, and there was no way the Republic could survive without it  _ or  _ him.

 

“Senator Amidala and I will see what we can do. The Kaminoans will be contacted right away in regards to an anti-aging serum. That can be done fast, as it was one of the terms mentioned in your proposals.” 

 

“Your other requests will take some time and we must look at our budget, but I will make sure the other Senators propose the possibility of their citizens being able to fight in the war. We will go from there.” 

 

“Yes, we can go from there. And I will assist you two every step of the way.” Anakin slowly rose from his chair as did the other two and the three exited the meeting room. “It was a pleasure meeting with you Senator, Chancellor. Let’s meet this time next week to see the progress we’ve made.”

 

There was a muffled response and Anakin bit back a laugh. Things were going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If so please tell me what you think! i hope to update more frequently lol.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all those who read, if you like it, please comment!


End file.
